


Sugar

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, grown up Futaba, their first date! (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Sometimes you have to spend three months before the love of your life finds the courage to reciprocate your feelings. But, hell, it does worth the wait.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some headcanons and rationale for this pairing but they're not really reflected in this work asldkjf  
> Roze, thanks for editing :>

Futaba is in her early twenties. She is graduating university this year, loves video games and collecting action figures. She still dyes her hair into ginger, because that's the color of her rebellion.

Tae is in her late thirties. She runs a small clinic in Yongen-Jaya and is generally referenced to as "punk-rock granny". She genuinely loves music that used to be popular in the 90s (and, to be honest, not everyone supports her in that now, since BTS exist).

Tae and Futaba are simply not meant for each other.

Yet, coming home, Futaba doesn't go straight to Leblanc or Sakura's house. She turns just a bit to the left and faces the back alley. The cinema is closed again, but Takemi Medical Clinic is open. Just like Futaba's heart is, when she steps inside.

"Hey-hey, I brought you some chocolate!"

"Sugar, the working hours are not over yet," Tae smiles, nodding at the lonely patient.

Futaba grins wider than humanly possible and quietly places herself on the waiting seat. It's ok if she has to wait thirty minutes or so. She could wait for hours, really.

The patient leaves soon, and no one comes until closure; they sit in silence, staring at each other with those sweet mischievous eyes, that no one can fake. Tae stands up and flips the sign to “closed”. Futaba slowly bounces on her place from impatience.

Tae lets out a sigh, her eyes warmer than ever.

“Why didn’t you go grab a drink with your groupmates?”

“A cup of tea with you is always better, you know,” Futaba winks, being unapologetically cute, and shoves a small bag into Tae’s hands.

There’s something rustling inside. Tae shakes her head disapprovingly, _you didn’t have to do this._ She takes out a beautiful box of white Belgian chocolate. Her smile is soft and warm and feels like home.

“It’s really high quality, so don’t reject me this time, okay?” There’s some worrying sensation in Futaba’s voice. Tae sits down near her. In her movements, there’s something… something bitter. “Hey, you promised we’d play MK together! Fight each other and beat a few records! My project is fine now, besides, we have a short holiday soon, so I’ll be working on that even—”

Tae puts her finger on Futaba’s lips, then moves closer. So close that they can’t see each other’s faces anymore. A sweet, gentle kiss caresses the tip of Futaba’s nose.

Merciless blush covers her face immediately.

“Don’t worry,” Tae says, and kisses her again. Nose, cheek, the corner of her mouth, that little mole that appeared on her chin recently. “Don’t worry, sugar.”

Futaba’s knees are shaking and for the first time in her life she’s glad that she’s sitting (otherwise she’d pass out) and that she’s been standing up for herself all these long three months, trying to get Tae out for a date.

Because that thing, that is happening now… This feeling, as if you’re being poured over with sunlight itself… Warmth, belonging and happiness…

She chokes with laughter, and one little tear runs down her face, but Tae kisses that away too. Kisses away all the worries.

Finally, this feels like “mission success”.


End file.
